Confession
by xXBlackKat13Xx
Summary: Ukraine and Denmark are friends but Ukraine has always felt she wanted to be more, Does Denmark share the same feelings? and how will there friends affect their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

"I love you" said the broadly built teenage girl with a slight blushing smile.

What? Thought the tall blonde boy shocked.

"I'm sorry it's not a big deal, I just wanted to tell you before school ends …" said Ukraine with a friendly smile and a Dark pink tinge spreading across her face. "Just forget what I said ok?" she said turning around and walking away.

"Wait!" said Denmark grabbing Ukraine wrist on default. "Wait Ukraine…"

10 minutes before

"DENMARK!" cried Ukraine with a happy innocent grin on her face. "Good morning!" she said plopping herself onto a chair.

"Hey Ukraine!" Denmark said returning her grin while watching her chest bounce. For some reason nobody could comprehend, Ukraine was Denmark's closest female friend.

"So guess what?" questioned Ukraine with her signature I know the latest gossip smirks.

"What?" returned Denmark knowing shed tell him anyways.

"SPAIN LIKES ENGLAND!" squealed Ukraine with a giddy grin. "America and I finally got him to admit he likes her!"

Denmark looked at Russia inquiringly "Finally? You mean after all this time he FINALLY said it out loud, took Spain long enough"

"Wait you knew?" said Ukraine with a surprised gasp. "Awww and I was hoping to surprise you" she added with a teasing tone.

"Surprise ME?" said Denmark with a smirk, tilting his chair back he said "I know who EVERYONE likes"

"Oh really?" said Ukraine with a slightly serious tone. "Then who do I like?"

Denmark thought for a moment "Prussia?"

"Oh god no" said Ukraine

Denmark tried again "Germany?"

"That was a long time ago" Ukraine said with a grin

Denmark sighed "then who?

"I like…."

Back to present

"What?" Said Ukraine blushing like crazy as she quickly turned around making her chest bounce.

"Can I talk to you after school" asked Denmark hurriedly noticing that class was about to start.

Ukraine (still blushing like mad) "s-sure" she stuttered

Ok said Denmark, will meet you at the park across the street.

Ok" said Ukraine

Denmark nodded and then went to class.

After school, at the park

Ukraine walked over to the park nevous as ever. Omg what if he dosent even want to be friends anymore she thought, what if hes going to tell me to stay away from him? Ukraine could feel tears beginning to prick in the corner of her eyes, then she saw Denmark standing nocholantly in the darker leafy corner of the deserted park. Ukraine quickened her step as she rushed over to greet him, all the negative thoughts pushed to the back of her mind, yet they still lingered.

Denmark turned to see Ukraine hurrying towards him chest bounceing like crazy, my god he thought you could practically hear them bounce.

Ukraine came to a stop, and nervously stuttered "hey"

Denmark gazed into her big eyes, "I need to tell you something important" he said. "here lets go sit down" he said, gently grabbing Ukraine by the wrist and bringing her over to a secluded corner of the park.

"wh-what?" asked Ukraine feeling the negative scenarios she had imagined surge forward again as she sat down.

Ukraine scooted back nervously shifting her gaze away. "what do you want to tell me?"

Suddenly denmarks hands shot out towards her, grabbing her arms.

"Look at me!" said Denmark seriously.

Ukraine sat there shaking like a leaf in a fall gale, in front of him.

Suddenly denmarks little I just want to stay friends speech disintegrated. The way the sunlight bounced of her hair, the way she looked so nervous, and of course the way her shirt was stretched taught across her chest from Denmark grabbing the sleeve. Denmark look at her in a way he never had before

" I love you " he said suddenly realizing what these feelings he had felt all along were.

~ end chp. 1


	2. Chapter 2

THIS IS CHP.2 I already had these two written and I can't wait to write more XD

PLEASE NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, (all rights reserved to Funimation)

THIS IS MY FAVE CRACK PAIRING, if you be hatin DON'T READ IT!~

Ehn?" said Ukraine first staring at Denmark in surprise and the nervously glancing away.

Unable to contain himself he shifted one of his hands from her shoulders to her chin. Denmark forcefully turned her head to look at him. "look at me Ukraine, I'm not lying I love you to" he said, his voice barren of his usual sarcastic tone.

~ Ukraine gazed into the eyes of the boy she so often met in her dreams. "are you serious" said Ukraine, tears spilling down her cheeks as she remembered the last time someone told her that, as a dare.

Denmark suddenly recalling the incident in which Canada had been dared by France to "confess" to Ukraine, and had then laughed in Ukraine's face when she believed him. "You don't believe me" said Denmark quietly as he let go of Ukraine's head, which shifted her tear stained face away from Denmark. "Then ill make you believe me" said Denmark, pulling Ukraine closer so that they were less than a foot apart. Denmark reached down, pulled her head up to his and bent down and kissed her.

~ Ukraine was paralyzed for a moment. Wait was Denmark KISSING HER? Ukraine tried to break free but Denmark only gripped her more forcefully, wait a minute thought Ukraine this is what I've been DREAMING about for 3 years now, why am I trying to stop it. Now that she had knocked some common sense into herself (plus realizing Denmark wasn't planning to let her go any time soon) she kissed him back.

Denmark feeling her give in and kiss back became more forcefully. Denmark's lips crashed against Ukraine's as he released all the feelings he had only just realized he had pent up inside of him. This just isn't enough thought Denmark, wanting to explore more of Ukraine, wanting to know her like nobody else did. Denmark pushed his tongue against Ukraine's lips asking for entrance, Ukraine after a second obliged.

Ukraine could feel Denmark exploring her mouth with his tongue suddenly she felt his tongue meet hers, moaning in pleasure Ukraine reached up and twister her hands behind his head, urging Denmark on. Ukraine could feel Denmark shift one hand down to her lower back and pull her tight against him.

Denmark had never felt so, well, good, in his life. As he pulled Ukraine closer he could feel Ukraine's chest press up against his. So soft thought Denmark not one bit shameful about his perverted thoughts.

Still aching for more Denmark felt himself become "excited" at the feel of Ukraine so close to him. Denmark snaked his hand up the back of Ukraine's shirt, wrapping around her and coming dangerously near her breast. Suddenly aware that this was probably Way to far for a first kiss, even if they WERE seniors, and that Ukraine had begun shaking again, Denmark broke away from Ukraine entirely and then returning towards her to hug her

Ukraine felt Denmark pull away, did he sense I was nervous she thought worried this might make him upset, looking up at him she whispered "den-?". Then suddenly Denmark clasped her and held her close, " I don't think I ever want to let go" Denmark whispered into her ear. Ukraine felt tears begin to roll down her face as she hugged him back, but not out of sadness but out of pure joy. ~ end chp.1

I hope you enjoyed that, the next chapter includes some more characters…. :3 oh yeah maybe itll go to M later IDK but I hope you enjoyed that so far. *OW Ukraine get your boyfriend over here to lay off, you both told me I could write this, AW DAMNIT DENMARK GET OVER IT!*


End file.
